A Father's Reassurance
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Cabe always knows what Walter needs. Spoilers for s02e20.


Title: **A FATHER'S REASSURANCE**  
Type: One-shot  
Pairing: Walter/Cabe (Father/Son)  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family  
Rating: K  
Summary: Cabe always knows what Walter needs. Spoilers for s02e20.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Scorpion.

 **A/N** My new favorite show! Though, I'm not sure there will be more from me for this fandom. We'll see. I have too many to finish as it is. *grin*

Yesterday, I was watching episode 2x20 and, out of blue, this came into my mind. I love Walter/Cabe pairing; their father/son relationship is amazing and sometimes so palpable… Anyway, I thought that in that last scene, there was something missing… Also, there are lines borrowed from the show…Hope you don't mind but it was necessary for this little fic. Walter's EQ is noticeable…so…maybe he is a bit OOC? I'll let you decide.

*SCORPION*

After returning from Africa, successfully completing yet another case, Walter sat on the sofa and sighed tiredly. His mind war twirling, trying to understand what he was feeling. It was something he always did after a case or after his EQ was challenged.

Right now, he didn't like the feeling of hopelessness, or the sudden feeling of fright. Those two emotions were a constant ever since their new and 'temporary' member of Scorpion, Tim Armstrong, returned without Cabe, telling them that the older man was captured. He barely held himself together hearing the beatings Cabe received…

On their way back, in the plane, he sat across the older man, throwing glances his way just to make sure Cabe was still there with them. With him…

Walter wasn't sure if he would be able to deal loosing Cabe…

Cabe, who was like a father to him… Who 'is' his father, in all but blood…

And yes, he 'was' jealous. Not that he will ever admit that aloud. Not only did Cabe liked his new trainee, but Paige liked him too. And it hurt. Walter suspected he had pushed her too far. But, it was necessary.

Somewhere in the back of the garage, he heard a piano tinkling off-key, and seeing how both Happy and Toby went there…well, he could only imagine what they were doing. Sylvester was talking to Haywood "Jahelpme" Morris, a lawyer they befriended recently.

It was strange... For so long, up to two years ago, it was just the four of them. Inside their little world. Now, they are meeting friends, traveling accros the world, even having fun. As Paige would say; they are evolving.

And just to torture himself more, he watched Paige and Tim… the way he rubbed a balm onto her back… wishing it was him who was touching her…

''Did some really important work today.'' Cabe said, as he sat next to him.

''We did.'' Walter admitted.

''Any thoughts on our newest member?'' Cabe asked casually.

''Well, he's probationary for Homeland, not part of Scorpion.''

''I thought he was competent, he handled himself well, you two were able to work together.'' Cabe observed.

''I'm glad you're pleased.'' Walter grumbled, suddenly not liking where the conversation was going.

''Normally, I'd be impressed, but since I've met you, well, you've set the bar so high…''

Ah, now he saw clearly where Cabe was going with this. ''Did Toby told you I was threatened by you and Tim?''

''On the way back.'' Cabe confirmed his suspicions, hiding a smirk.

''I don't feel jealousy. Jealousy is when you worry about how you compare to someone. But when your IQ puts you in a one in 1.7 billion situation, no one can really compare.'' Walter answered with logic, knowing that part of him, only a small part, thought it was bullshit.

Cabe rolled his eyes at the predictable logical answer. ''That's good to know. Cause he could be around for a bit.'' After a long silent moment, he continued. ''That answer was your IQ talking. I want your EQ this time. You are like a son to me, Walter. A son I never had. No one could, or ever will manage to replace you. No matter what, that will never change. And that is a fact. Just so you know.'' He finished with a shrug of his shoulder.

''You scared me today.'' Walter suddenly said, looking at his clenched fingers. '' For one moment I though I've lost you. I've already lost a sister, don't want to lose a father too.''

''Listen, son.'' Cabe said, placing a hand on Walter's shoulder and then waited for the young man to look at him. ''I can't promise you that. I'm old. But, I can promise that I'm not going anywhere any time soon. You're stuck with me. Whether you like it or not. And…I'm also very proud of you. So, let's make a deal. We will, from now on, both be careful. This job is dangerous as it is. How do you think I feel when you risk your life? It scares me too.''

''I do a calculate risks…'' Walter argued, but seeing a raised eyebrow on the older man, he sighed. ''Fine. I will try to be more careful.''

''That is all I ask.'' Cabe smiled. ''Now, are you hungry? I'm buying.''

Seeing a small smile forming on Walters face, Cabe knew they will be just fine.

And Walter… he felt secure.

 **A/N** So, this is all. Hope you like it. If you want, tell me what you think.


End file.
